


More Than Like

by moimoi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageangry, M/M, Oblivious Tsukishima Kei, Sly Yamaguchi Tadashi, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, Violent Confessions, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moimoi_chan/pseuds/moimoi_chan
Summary: "He doesn't get it" Kageyama whispers frustratingly to Hinata. "Why isn't he getting it? You said he would get it!"Hinata shrugs casually like Kageyama isn't suffering some sort of crush crisis. "Well, maybe Stingyshima is just dumber than we thought".ORKageyama struggles to tell Tsukishima how he really feels.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 118





	More Than Like

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for requesting this! I honestly love KageTsukki and now I have a reason to write this. I was going to get to writing one soon, and now it can get crossed off the list.
> 
> P.S. Let's not talk about how long it took me to make this

_start_

\- 

"What are you always listening to?" Kageyama asks gruffly, sitting down beside him. Tsukishima glances at his classmate, his teammate, the bane of his exist-

Tsukishima huffs and looks Kageyama in the eye. "Why does it matter to you, King?". Kageyama's eyebrows shoot up, and his mouth twists into a frown. Tsukishima smirks. It's always so easy to rile him up. 

"Just," Kageyama says and stops to breathe. "What do you listen to?" 

_What_?

"What?" Tsukishima repeats dumbly and stares blankly at him. Why isn't Kageyama getting angry? Why isn't he stomping away? Tsukishima laughs, although it isn't real, and this laugh is devoid of every ounce happiness. "My my, does the King actually _care_ about little old me?

Kageyama's fist clench angrily at his sides, and his gaze shoots to the ground. Tsukishima smirks at him, and everything in Tsukishima wants Kageyama to know that Tsukishima is _above_ him. Genius setter capabilities be damned. 

"Ugh. You're such an _asshole_ " Kageyama practically spits the words at him. And even though Tsukishima has heard those words plenty of times by plenty of people, this time feels different. Which doesn't make any sense whatsoever, because Kageyama has been calling him an asshole since they first met. This gradual wave of shame that washes over him should _not be there_. Why does he feel guilty? 

Kageyama huffs, but it comes out as a defeated sigh. He stands up, and voice is quiet, soft, _hurt_. "I don't even know why I try". Kings are not supposed to look that defeated, Tsukishima thinks, Kageyama is not supposed to look so heartbroken over someone like Tsukishima. 

_So if it'll make him feel better_

"Wait," Tsukishima says, and grabs Kageyama's arm before he can walk away. The setter's arm is slim and warm, and it feels like a brand on his skin. Tsuksihima stares at the contrast of their skin tones, in some sort of trance. Kageyama gives a sort of jolt, and Tsukishima realizes that he stopped Kageyama from walking away for a _reason_. 

"I, uh, listen to a lot things. It's kind of a safe ground for me, where I can be alone without worrying about what others think. It takes so much stress off of me, and I don't have to worry about disappointing anyone" Tsukishima resists the urge to facepalm himself. Who the hell tells a practical stranger that much personal information anyway? _God, he's such an idiot_.

But Kageyama's expression is anything but beautiful, the way his blue eyes soften and take in Tsukishima's tense shoulders, and vice-like grip on his wrist. Tsukishima laughs nervously, desperate to put this conversation back on some sort of normally. "But, ah, right now, King Gnu is a good band". It's an _amazing_ band, actually, and Tsukishma's been humming the song _Hikotei_ for the longest now. But Kageyama already knows more than enough about him, its fine. 

"Cool" Is all Kageyama says, but it's a no brainer that it means a lot more. Tsukishima's eyes widen when Kageyama gives him an honest smile, with his beautiful honest expression, and sits back down. 

-

Yamaguchi is sitting across from Tsukishima, on one of his less than favorite pillows, when his phone buzzes. Tsukishima puts his bowl of popcorn down immediately and yanks his phone from the charger before his nosy best friend can see it. He doesn't miss the way the boy's eyes shoot upwards, and the way his mouth curls into a sly smirk. 

_King: can i walk with you and Yamaguchi-san to school tomorrow?_

Tsukishimas smiles softly, and absentmindedly reaches for a napkin so that he can wipe his fingers before sending a message back. _There's nothing interesting about this side of Sendai, King. Unless...._

Kageyama's response is lightning fast, and Tsukishima is surprised by the lack of misspellings. _hinatas riding with his mom, he's got a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning._

Walking to school with Kageyama is strange, in a good sort of way, in a way that flutters in the bottom of his stomach. 

"So...?" Yamaguchi says expectantly, changing his position so that he faces Tsukishima. "Who was _that_?" 

"It was nobody, stop looking at me like that" Tsukishima says defensively, staring into his popcorn bowl as if it holds all the answers to the universe. "It was just Kageyama, he wants to walk with us tomorrow morning". 

Yamaguchi's eyes shoot up, and at his next words, Tsukishima realizes his mistake. "Just _Kageyama_?". Kageyama and himself had are on the thin line of friends and mortal enemies, it seems. They had been texting each other daily for the past couple of weeks, messages ranging from song recommendations to homework help to volleyball. 

Not that Yamaguchi needs to know any of that. Tsukishima pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Hinatas just sick, Yamaguchi. Stop making this a big deal". Yamaguchi in turn laughs and turns back around to face the television. Which is as big a sign as any he supposes, and he s glad he survived the interrogation. For now, at least. 

"It's nice to see you making friends" His best friend whispers when the credits are rolling up. Tsukishima curls over on his side and pretends to be asleep, although his heart races and his mind wanders. 

_friends, huh?_

-

The next morning, Kageyama is dressed bright and early and sitting at his kitchen table. His mother is fussing over him, similar to how she treats Yamaguchi, and when Tsukishima walks down, his mother glares at him halfheartedly. 

"Kei! You should have invited this young man to sleep over too, if he was supposed to be walking with you and Tadashi to school this morning!" His mother says while shoving him lightly into a chair, and dropping his breakfast in front of him. Kageyama turns a few shades red when his mother mentions this and looks down at his cup of milk. 

"Yes ma'am," Tsukishima says, but he doesn't really mean it. Kageyama and Tsukishima are almost friends, but they aren't buddy-buddy at all. Besides Yamaguchi has been friends with him all his life, and he only started sleeping over in his third of junior high. Compared to the freckled boy who is currently bowing in thanks to his mother, Kageyama has a while to go. 

"Ah, Kageyama-san, do you have lunch for today?" His mother asks as she fills Yamaguichi's plate with two more cylinders shaped onigiri. 

Kageyama blushes again and shoves a bit more rice into his mouth. Tsukishima watches him with distate as he munches slowly on his own onigiri. "No, Tsukishima-san". His mother gasps, aloud and rushes to the pantry, where Tsukishima knows she keeps the extra bento boxes. 

"You better watch out King, if you're not careful, she'll treat you like your her long lost son" Tsukishima whispers to him, leaning close. He can feel their hands brush together, and it tingles in a pleasant way. He struggles to regain balance for a minute, which is silly because this is _Kageyama Tobio_ , genius setter, and Tsukishima's worst problem. 

The King has absolutely no right to make him _feel_ like this, and it angers him to no end. 

His mother hands Kageyama the blue bento box, and Kageyama bows, for maybe the third time since she gave it to him. "You didn't have to go through all of this Tsukishima-san". 

"Nonsense! Now, go to school and learn something" With that, his mother literally _shoves_ the three of them outside, into the fresh morning air with its scalding sun. 

And for some reason, all Tsukishima can concentrate on is the fact that Kageyama Tobio stands so close that their shoulders often knock and bump against each other. It sends electricity coursing through his veins and he damns Hinata and his stupid appointment for making him feel this way. 

\- 

"T-Tsukishima, wait!" It's Kageyama, and he's rushing to where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are standing by the gymnasium doors. Volleyball practice had just ended, and Tsukishima couldn't wait to get home and relax. Tsukishima watched as Kageyama jogged over to them, water dripping from his hair. 

Kageyama looked to Yamaguchi who jumped in surprise before flashing him two thumbs up and a smile. _What the fuck is that about_? Kageyama blushes up to his roots, just about, and stares at the floor while he mumbles something intelligible. 

"I can't hear you King, speak up" Tsukishima snickers, and smiles fondly at the exasperated look Kageyama gives him.

Kageyama blushes again but does as he is asked. "There's this little cafe, do you want to go with me? Alone?". The setter winces at his words, and gazes warily at Tsukishima like the blond would refuse him. But the way he words the question is weird, to say in the least. And why does he look so nervous? Kageyama and Tsukishima hang out alone all the time. 

"Yeah," Tsukishima says, and watches as Kageyama takes a deep breath in relief. "How does this weekend sound? At 12?". Kageyama nods and gives him a loopy smile, to which he blushes even more. Tsukishima pretends that he can't hear Noya and Tanaka laughing somewhere in the background. 

"Wanna walk home together again?" 

"Y-yeah"

\- 

Tsukishima wakes up early on Saturday morning, nothing but Kageyamas plans looming ahead. He feels too nervous to eat, and to giddy to sit down and take a look at some of his more challenging homework. They've done this a thousand times, planning to meet up at places. 

When it _finally_ reaches eleven, a time Tsukishima feels is a good enough time to leave the house. Without his mother knowing, he dashes out of the house and begins his trek. The breeze feels amazing, and when Tsukishima inhales the fresh air, all of his stress seems to float away. 

All of it comes back on him tenfold when he sees Kageyama typing on his phone, smiling. He figures he's probably reading a text from Hinata or someone else from the team because texting anyone else makes him scowl. Kageyama makes eye-contact with him, and flashes him his beautiful honest smile and Tsukishima tries not to trip and fall into one of the little flower beds. "Hey".

"Hi" Kageyama says, a bit breathless. He stares at Tsukishima, and Tsukishima stares back and then he realizes that its rude to stand and stare at gorgeous people like Kageyama, so he shoves his hands in his pockets and stares at the yellow peonies. Kageyama blushes and puts his phone away.. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm good," Tsukishima tells him, and walks a bit closer, but not too close because he doesn't want the setter to think he's acting weird, or that he's scared or nervous because he's _not_. Tsukishimas' heart rate is perfectly normal, and level and his breathing is not nearing on a panic attack. Just, Kageyama looks _good_ , much better than himself and he curses himself for not wearing the button-down shirt he's was itching towards. 

"Well, um, let's go get a seat now," Kageyama says--not very eloquently--and ends up pushing the door when it clearly says _pull_. Tsukishima tries not to laugh too hard into his sleeve. 

They end up arguing over who gets to pay, arguing over which of their senpai would be next to become a supervillain--its obviously Tanaka, but Kageyama is dead set on Suga-san--, and arguing over whether cookies are better than crepes. And they argue over many small things after that, but they can agree on a lot of things too. 

Kageyama gives him a new Spotify playlist to listen to, and Tsukishima tells him about his brother, and his mother and their father who left him. Kageyama tells him about growing up with no siblings, and never really having a connection with _anyone_ until he met Hinata. A little bit of jealously spills up and over in him then, even though he has no right to, he acted like a major asshole to Kageyama then.

And he wants to know if-

"Am I important to you too?" Tsukishima says hurriedly, and then kicks himself immediately after. He's never acted this impulsively before, and he used to think his steps out ten ahead. What in the _world_ is Kageyama doing to him? Kageyama, meanwhile, seems to do a double-take and blushes down to his neck. 

"O-of course you're important to me Tsukishima," Kageyama splutters, and then goes darker. "I...mean, this is a date, so." Kageyama stares at his coffee after that, and its Tsukishimas turn to blush like a schoolgirl. Because suddenly, all his questions and feelings and strange happenings make _so much sense now_.

"This was a date?" Tsukishima says stupidly instead of thanking him and moving on with their conversation. Kageyama's head whips up and he glares at him. Tsukishima doesn't like this look, this was how they looked at each other at the beginning to the year, with so much hate in their hearts. "I'm s-sorry I had no idea". 

"How did you not know this was a date?" Is all Kageyama says, angrily, mouth twisting into a frown? It reminds him so much of _before_ that his heart aches, and Tsukishima does not like this feeling at all. "I was literally so obvious" 

"Well not obvious enough" Tsukishima mutters, feeling like shit. "I'm not the other half of your remaining brain cells King". Kageyama looks shocked at that, and he puts his hand on top of Tsukishimas. 

Tsukishima yanks his hand away. He's not Hinata, he's not Hinta, he doesn't shine like him, doesn't know what Kageyama _wants_ from him, not in a way that that little idiot would. God, he's so tired of losing nearly everything to him. 

"W-wait Tsukishima, I don't think you're H-"

Tsukishima stands up abruptly and his chair makes a bit of a screeching noise. "I'm going home". 

\- 

Sunday is spent moping around, hardly leaving his room and not answering any of his friend's messages. But his friends don't give up easily, and Yamaguchi comes over around six in the evening, to probably haul Tsukishima's sorry ass out the door and to Kageyamas house. He can hear his mom telling him that's he's not feeling well, but Tsukishima turns on his opposite side and pretends to be asleep, just to be safe. 

Sunday is spent doing the rest of his homework and wondering if he could somehow board a trip to America so he won't have to spend the rest of his high school years avoiding Kageyama Tobio. It'll be hard, and he might have to quit volleyball, but it's not like he cared too much anyway. He'll be fine. 

Monday morning comes, and Tsukishima is Not Fine. He loses his appetite for breakfast and walks to school before Yamaguchi can catch up to him. Tsukishiima decides to each lunch alone on the roof, and from there, he can see Kageyama and Hinata looking around for him. _So he did come to school today_ Tsukishima muses as his stomach cramps and knots itself. 

He's never been more thankful to be put in different classes than his friends. When classes are over, he mentally claps himself on the back. One day down, four more years to go. 

And then his alarm rings. _3:45 Volleyball Practice_. 

How in the _world_ did he forget that he had practice today?! Tsukishima considers skipping but knows that it would raise more questions the next day from his senpai and his friends. Besides, Kageyama is standing at the doors of the gymnasium, looking right at him. It takes a lot dignity, and strength, but Tsukishima barrels past Kageyama and into the locker room. 

Äh! Stingyshima, we were looking all over for you today" Hinata screams, and jumps up into his face. His hands shake by his side, and his eyes close when he remembers all the terrible things he told Kageyama, and all the means things he thought about Hinata, someone he thought of as a friend. 

It's all Kageyama's fault for making him feel like this anyway. 

"Tsukishima" Kageyama says, and when he looks up, Kageyama is kissing him. Kageyama's hands grip on his waist, then climb up to his shoulders and then rest at the back of his neck. His touch feels _electrifying_ and he lets out a whimper when his finally pulls away. "I have the biggest fucking crush on you". He says, and Suga-senpai groans. 

"Jeez! Bakayama, you can't kiss him and then tell him like _that_!" Hinata whines and punches his friend in the shoulder, to which Kageyama yelps and punches him back. Noya and Tanaka stick to their usual business, which involves rolling around and making kissing noises. 

"You have absolutely no class at all" Yamaguchi says and shakes his head sadly. Kageyama balances, and his hands that were intertwined with Tsukishimas now hang limply at his sides. 

"I thought it sweet" Asahi placates, with his hands raised. "In Kageyamas own special way of course"

-

"U-um, I feel the same Kageyama" Tsukishima tells him and grabs his hand for collateral like maybe that'll make Kageyama believe him. Despite how he is, how he doubts, how he accuses, how he scrutinizes, he really does care about Kageyama. The setter grins and leans over to press his lips to Tsukishimas softly. Kageyama squeezes his hand, and smiles. 

"Good. It would be, um, pretty bad if you didn't-" Tsukishima kisses him on the cheek and steps a bit closer. 

\- 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't love a gay panicking Kageyama, do you really love Kageyama?
> 
> P.S. Step right up folks σ(≧ε≦ｏ)
> 
> https://forms.gle/sd3EEfmHxXgkP7Zu8
> 
> P.P.S. If any of you guys are into J-rock/indie then please check out the band King Gnu. I love them so so much :-)


End file.
